Random Stories of Crack
by The-King-Of-The-Gods
Summary: This is what my mind thinks up of in its free time. Warning: Utter Crack, Lemons, Humor, and many other things are bound to be in these fic's. Sometimes my mind takes me to a dark place. Some times its a fun place. Some times its happy. All I know for sure is it's 100% Bizarre.


**((Hello all and welcome to my first crack fic. This is supposed to be Random. There will be humor, lemons, and drama. So expect the un-expected.))**

* * *

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font, **Book/Video progression**

 **Speaking:** "Hello" , **"Masked/ God Speaking",** "Masked/ God speaking in story"

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ , _"Talking telepathically" ,_ ** _"Masked/God Talking telepathically"_** _,_ ** _'Masked/God Thinking'_**

 **Newspaper/News on television:** News , "News person talking", **"Masked person on the news"**

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Location: -NewYork** **-**

 **Current Crack Fic: ^RWBY^ / ^DBZ^ / ^Naruto^ / ^RWBYx Star Wars^**

 **Separation lines are the grey lines.**

 **... -is a Transition.**

 **Action: *Explode***

* * *

 **^Kim Possible^**

 **-Middleton, Colorado, USA-**

 **+Third Person POV+**

Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible were more then your average teenager's.

The young man stood at 5'10" had blond hair, lightly tanned skin, had hazel brown eyes, and freckles on his cheeks. He was wearing a short sleeved black shirt, dark gray gloves, light gray combat pants, a beige utility belt around his waist, and gray combat boots.

His partner was a young woman that stood at 5'6". She had dark ginger hair that curled back and framed her face it only going to her shoulders with the longest strands going a bit past her neck, green eyes, dark red lips, and tan skin. Her clothes were a long sleeved black half shirt that hugged her C cup breasts, showed off her toned stomach, and went to her elbow's. With that she was also wearing a faded light green pair of combat pants that hugged her bubble butt, a brown utility belt, a black pair of shoes, and a pair of light gray gloves.

Both of these young adults were Heroes. They stopping multiple world domination plots from mad scientists, love crazy mechanic's, evil robots, ninja's, and a Scottish or Irish man with exploding golf balls.

Currently they were doing their jobs as Saviors by battling their nemesis' Drakken and Shego.

Dr. Drakken was a man standing at 5'8". He had black hair that was sticking up, but angled back slightly, blue skin, dark blue lips, brown eyes, a scar underneath his right eye that went from the nose to his ear, it going across his cheek. He was wearing a light bluish green lab coat that went to his ankles and wrists which was closed and a black belt around his waist along with black boots and black gloves.

Shego was a woman standing around 5'7" she having black hair that curled back past her neck and to her waist, pale skin, green eyes, and black lips. There was a slight green hue around her body that tinted her hair and skin with a green color that also enhanced her outfit which was a black and green jumpsuit that hugged her muscular and toned curvy body. The woman's DD cup breasts and big bubble butt being showed off by the fabric. She also wore black and green gloves with black and green boots to cover her hands and feet.

The latest plot from to take over the world was to make a brain wave chip that would burrow into the skin enough to be non-noticeable, but not enough to be non-removable. It would allow him to read their thoughts and control their actions from a special control device he had also invented. The chip in order to influence and read a person's mind would be at the back of the neck of any person he wanted and had to be fired into the person's neck with an undetectable laser.

Kim and Ron being the Heroes that they are did not like Drakken's latest attempt at world domination so they fought as they usually did. With Kim and Shego having a hand to hand duel as Ron 'fought' Drakken. Ron unknown to most was a good fighter thanks to his training with Ninja's and held back considerably when fighting Drakken. The blond man using fients and dodging to slip into the Doctor's guard and grab the control.

They struggling momentarily for the control which caused Drakken to accidentally activate the laser which shot Shego in the back of the neck. Thanks to the laser's ray being undetectable no one, not even Shego noticed.

Like every time with the fight Ron got the upper hand on the fight with Drakken which caused another thing to happen that no one noticed. The young man had mistakenly set the control to; True Love: Male mode. It was added by Drakken incase there was a female agent that ever discovered him and would make the person who wore the chip permanently fall in love with the Male who had the controller.

Considering the fact that Ron had the controller when Shego saw him next after turning her head back to see how Drakken was doing that meant she instantly fell in love with the blond. With he destroying the controller moments later and then activating the self destruct for the current villain base, Shego would be stuck in love with Ron forever.

After the four escaped the doomed base with Shego and Drakken retreating to another base some where and the Heroes returning home it was a normal routine day for all except for the fact that the deadliest and sexiest female on the planet was now in love with Ron Stoppable.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

It was now a couple days after the battle and the heroes Ron and Kim were in school. The both of them in homeroom with the rest of their current classmates. The teacher yesterday had announced that today they would be receiving a new student. The teacher was standing in front of the sitting 17 year olds. He coughing loudly and getting their attention before saying "Class I would like to introduce to you our newest student: Sheila Goodall." and in walked unknown to all Shego, but she looked different. Her skin was tanned normally and her normally black lips were now a natural pink color. She was wearing a short sleeved black shirt that showed off her cleavage and hugged her chest, and a black skirt that went to her knees.

The now named Sheila walked in front of the class facing the students there. She having a black back pack over her left shoulder as she smiled at them all Kindly and said with a mature voice "Hello everyone. I hope we can all get along." as she then walked over to an empty seat beside Ron's and sat down in it.

With Introductions out of the way the homeroom teacher began talking about something to do with an up coming event. Ron didn't really pay attention to the old man as he looked to Sheila and smiled before saying "Hello Sheila. My names Ron Stoppable. I hope we become friends." as he then held out a hand for her to shake. His eyes staring into hers as she smiles back and then she shakes his hand. Sheila saying "Nice to meet you Ron. I hope we become friends too." as they then stop shaking hands.

Ron deciding to be a nice guy started a conversation with Sheila and they talked about their hobbies, life, and interest's.

The blond young adult telling her about himself living alone in a house near the school because of his rich single father wanting him to become independent. He also telling her about his job as Kim Possible's sidekick and an actual job he went to Monday-Thursday since criminals usually attack Friday every week as well as on Saturday's. Sunday being his only real free day to himself. Other then that he also introduced Sheila to his pet Rufus and told her a bit more about himself like the fact that he loved the color red, liked the Mexican take out place Bueno Nacho, and that he worked out.

Sheila listened to every word he said and was smiling as he told her about himself. She returning the favor and telling him what little she could tell with out him figuring out who she really was. The woman telling him about her brothers and sister, her regret at leaving the two twin brothers she loved, the bad blood between her and her older brother, the fact that they all relied on each other, and that she was currently also living alone near by. Sheila went on to tell Ron that she had a job that usually was done on Friday's and Saturdays since she focused on School more during the week days leaving Sunday as a free day for herself too. Other then that she also told him that her favorite color was green, that she liked home cooked food, but admitted to Bueno Nacho being good, and that she liked keeping her body in shape as well.

Ron asked the new girl about her class schedule and the woman complied by showing her paper. The blond smiling and saying "Well it looks like we both have the same classes. Its exactly like my own. So how about this? I'll be your tour guide and show you around. I know a few short cuts to the rooms where they take place." as he looked into her eyes.

Sheila smiling back and saying "Sure thing Ron. Sounds fun." while she then put her schedule away. She looking back into his eyes as she then giggled lightly before hearing the bell ring loudly. The black haired woman standing up along with Ron and both grabbing their things. Sheila facing him and saying "Well lead the way Ron." as she then followed the blond young man to the next class. They walking side by side to first period.

Eventually after the school day was over Shiela and Ron were walking together as they exit the ninth class of the day. The two having gotten closer through out the day. Both of them having talked, joked, and flirted with one another. Sheila asking "Do you think I can come over your house and hang out Ron?" as she smiled at him to which he smiles back and says "Sure thing Sheila. I dont mind you coming over. I hope you don't mind getting a ride on a mo-ped." while he leads her to the parking lot. She following closely with a smile as she still shoulders her back pack.

Ron got onto his light blue mo-ped and pulled out a helmet from his bag and a pair of goggles. He placing them on himself before pulling out another pair of helmet and goggles. The blond giving them to Shiela as she gets onto the mo-ped behind him. The black haired woman placing them on and then scooting up to wrap her arms around his waist. She pressing her chest into his back and resting her head on his shoulder.

The blond blushes red as he then begins driving the both of them to his house. The pair reaching his beige and brown two story home.

After parking the mo-ped in the drive way of his home. He taking off his helmet and goggles, he placing the safety gear back into his bag and also taking Sheila's as well into his bag. The blond slipping off to the side and offering her a hand. Ron helping her off his mo-ped and leading her to the front door of his house. He pulling out his mo-ped and house keys before then unlocking the door.

Ron opening the door and walking inside with Sheila following close behind. They slipping off their shoes and the blond closing the door behind himself. He locking it and walking forwards. On the inside of Ron's house there was a stair case going upstairs to the left, past the stair case more to the left there was a living room with a nice couch, a tv, and some lights. On the right side there was a dining room with a nice wooden table and chair set with a cabinet against the stair way and under neath there was a rug. Ron placed his shoes on the rug under the cabinet and Sheila noticed, she doing the same with her own shoes.

Sheila looked to him and asked "So what do you usually do for fun around here Ron?" as she stared into his eyes and placed her back pack down on top of the cabinet. The blond smiling at her and saying "Well I usually play video games, work out, draw, read books, and write." as he then asked "Do you like playing video games?" to which she nodded and grinned as she said "I like the fighting games me and the twins used to play." which made Ron smirk and ask "Wanna have a little competition for best fighter then?" causing Sheila to nod and follow Ron to upstairs since the blond young man started climbing up the steps.

The Stoppable lead the disguised villainess upstairs to a room towards the left. The passing an open door which briefly showed bathroom that was at the top of the steps, in front of the stair well and a slightly closed door to the right. Ron saying "I have a gaming room, bathroom, and bed room up here with a Kitchen, Dining room, and living room down stairs." as he opened the door to the left and revealed a large room with a couch facing towards a huge flat screen tv on top of a a wooden giant dresser with a drawer. Connected to the tv was a play station 4 and an xbox 1.

Ron walking up to the dresser and kneeling down in order to pull open the drawer. He taking out an Xbox 1 game with the title called: 'Injustice, Gods among us' it being a super hero fighting game about characters from the DC comic universe.

He placed the disc inside the Xbox and grabbed the two wireless controllers. The blond sitting on the black couch and gesturing for Sheila to sit next to him, which the black haired woman did. Ron handing her the other controller as he turned his on and signed into his account. He saying "Dont turn yours on just yet. It'll fuck with the game if you do. When we get to the character selection screen turn it on." as he then used the controller to select the Injustice game and then waited for it to load.

Eventually the game loaded in and Ron chose the multiplayer section. He then choosing the pvp simulation setting which brought the two to a character selection screen full of DC characters. The blond looking over to Sheila and saying "Now turn it on and select continue with out saving. We can make an account for you later, but for now it doesn't really matter if you have one or not." as he smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded. The black haired girl following his commands and then looking at the screen. The Stoppable then saying "You are the blue square. Just go over which ever character you want and hit A to select them." as he then moved his red square off of Batman and towards one of the few he didn't play with that often.

Ron wanted to give his new friend a chance at the fight after all and not completely crush her off the bat. He choosing doomsday and then waiting for Sheila to select a fighter as well. The black haired woman looked over all of the characters and decided to go for Raven. Once done the screen loaded to a stage selection where the blond young man choose Hall of Justice. After wards the screen loaded their game and finally into the map.

The fight started off difficult for Sheila. Even with Ron going easy on her and explaining how to fight, experience from playing other characters and knowing combos had dealt him a victory. It wasn't a perfect win however since the villainess in disguise put up quite the fight and managed to deal some damage to him, but not enough to even get rid of his shield.

She requested a rematch and so they fought again in the Hall of Justice map. This time Ron introduced her to the scene transitions by launching her character into the robot who then threw the other female to a pair of fighting giants. One of the giants using her character as a weapon against the other before tossing Raven to the hall of justice building and threw the wall.

With a significant amount of damage dealt from that and then unleashing a few combos to get rid of her shield Ron used Doomsday's ultimate and finished his opponent off completely once more. This time less of his shield had been lost due to the brutal fashion displayed to her causing Sheila to pout slightly.

Again the black haired girl asked for a rematch which was again accepted by Ron. This time he let her use her combo's and Ultimate against him, she almost getting rid of his shield before he then turned the tables and completely obliterated her character with a powerful combo, scene transition, grab, and ultimate. After this he went back to character selection and suggested for her to choose a different character as he then chose some one else as well. Ron selecting Cyborg and Sheila selecting Catwoman.

The next battle was at Atlantis this time and with the Stoppable feeling bad for his friend lost the first match on purpose. He still made it look like a fight and even dealt some damage, but he lost to Sheila anyways. The black haired woman cheering for her own victory with a smile and then asking for a rematch. This happened two more times causing her to become slightly cocky.

The disguised villainess going so far as to say "How about we make some stakes? The loser has to do one thing the winner says after one match." as she grinned at him and looked into his eyes. Ron raised a brow and smirked as he said "Your on." as he looked back into her eyes. The next match Ron selected his best character: Ares and Sheila selected Catwoman again. They going to Gotham Streets this time and beginning the first round.

It was a one sides slaughter with Ron taking the advantage. He using his character to the fullest potential and going so far as to obtain a Flawless Victory.

Smirking at the dumbstruck black haired woman Ron said "Now Sheila I would like for you to sit on my lap as we play the next round." as he looked into her eyes challengingly. She blushed a pink color across her cheeks and grumbled lightly, but did as he said. Sheila sitting on his lap and pressing her back up against his chest. Ron wrapped his two arms around her with the controller resting against her stomach as his head rested on her shoulder.

The next match being a rematch from the black haired woman was a bit less of a slaughter since the blond young man went a tad easier on her. The victory was still his of course with only half of his shield remaining.

Rons next command was "Stay In my lap and sit still as I massage you for five minutes." as he looked up at her with a smirk. She nodding and they both placing down their controllers as the blond young man's hands expertly massaged her sides. His warm, calloused, and firm fingers lightly digging into her soft, warm, and silky shirt as he moved his way up and across her back to her shoulders. Ron masterfully massaging her shoulder blades and shoulders, before then moving down her bare arms and to her hands. Once done there he made his way back to her sides by back tracking the same route he took. After reaching her sides again he went down to her hips and outer thighs. He massaging her calfs and entire legs professionally.

As The Stoppable was doing this Sheila was enjoying his hands soothing her aches and pains. The way his fingers made all her stress and stiffness fade away. She moaning lightly and shifting in her position on her lap. The woman accidentally grinding her ass against his crotch as she squirmed in pleasure.

Once the massage was over both were a slightly hot and bothered. The next match Ron selecting Batman and Sheila selecting Hawk-Girl. They then selecting the Hall of Justice map once more. With Ron's arms still around the woman's waist and the controller resting against her toned stomach as the blond's head rested on her shoulder, the young man was at a disadvantage and had lost to the woman in his arms.

There was also another factor too: All through out the match since both of them were hot and bothered, Shiela felt his erect manhood poke her ass through her his pants. Her panty clad pussy sometimes rubbing up against it and causing the both of them to become more and more aroused. By the time the match was over and Sheila was named victor.

In the end it wouldn't matter considering what would happen next.

With it now being Sheila's turn to command him, she turned around in his lap and straddled him. She looking down at him and saying "Turn off the Xbox and Kiss me while Also letting me return the massage favor." as she then leaned down and captured his lips with hers.

The kiss was filled with Lust and Passion as she used her hands to massage his muscular pecs and abs through his shirt. The blond young man getting her idea turned off the Xbox and placed their controller's to the side. He using his hands to rub her back soothingly as then she began grinding her crotch against his. Ron licked her lips and asked for entrance, causing Shiela to open her mouth and have their tongues battle for dominance.

Eventually Ron won the battle of dominance and explored her mouth with his appendage. His hands slowly moving down to her hips and helping her grind against him as her hands now began taking off his shirt.

They broke off the kiss and the blond young man allowed the black haired woman to pull off his shirt revealing his chiseled pecs and 6 pack abs beneath the baggy black shirt he wore. With his shirt gone Ron leaned forwards and kissed Sheila's neck. He sucking and biting on the sensitive skin lightly as his hands also began taking off her shirt.

The villainess in disguised moaned and mewled lightly as the man beneath her attack her neck. She continuing to grind against him as her soft, warm, and delicate fingers trace his abs and pecs expertly.

Ron stopped his kissing against her neck and lifted off her shirt to reveal her green bra covered DD cup breast's and toned stomach. He moving his hands to her chest and cupped her tits. The blond squeezing the fabric covered mounds and groping them causing Sheila to moan loudly before he moved his hands to her back and unclipped the bra's strap causing it to come by being pushed forwards and sliding down her arms to reveal her lightly tanned skin and pink erect nipples.

Sheila lifted her arms up through the loose straps and placed the bra off to the side. Ron looked at them both for a moment and then looked up at her and said "Your body is very beautiful baby girl. I can't wait to see the rest of it." as he winked up at her with a smirk. He then leaning forwards and sucking on one of her nipples as he used his right hand to play with the other. Ron's left hand went down to her ass cheek and groped it. His hand feeling her bare skin under the skirt as he bit and pulled on the pink areola in his mouth.

His actions caused the girl in his lap to moan louder as she continued grinding against him. Her hands still massaging his pecs and abs as she says "Hmm your very sexy and handsome yourself honey." As she looks down at him playing with her breasts with an open mouthed smile since the pleasure was too much and she wanted to moan as well as speak.

Eventually Ron moved both hands under her thighs and stood up. He carrying her by her ass cheeks and letting her wrap her legs around his waist as he stopped sucking on her breast to kiss her neck and see over her shoulder so he could walk to his room. The blond young man kicking open his door lightly opening the slightly closed door more to reveal his bedroom which had a bed that had the covers pulled down from earlier today when he woke up.

He laying Sheila down onto his mattress and hovering over her as he then went back to attacking her breasts and nipples with his mouth and right hand. Rons left hand now going down to her panties and rubbing her pussy through the wet fabric with two of his fingers, leaving her to moan even more loudly as he played with her body expertly.

The young blond man after a while pulled the panties and skirt off the girl beneath him revealing her shaved pink and wet pussy for him. Then he pulled down his pants and boxers to reveal his long hard thick manhood, He having an impressive 7 and a half inch cock that was 3 inches wide. With them both now completely naked Ron used his left hand to guide his dick to her lower lips and push inside her tight wet warm cunt.

Since Sheila was a virgin he needed to go slow at first. His cock stretching her hole into it's shape as he thrusted back and forth inside her slowly.

Eventually after a while Ron was pounding her tight, wet, warm pussy with his long, hard, thick, manhood and ruining her for any other man. The young blond continuing to suck on her left nipple as his right hand played with her other nipple and the breast beneath it. His left hand holding onto her side as Sheila wrapped her legs around waist even more tightly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her hands playing with his hair as she mewled and moaned louder than ever before beneath him.

After 10 minutes of mind blowing sex in missionary style position both Ron and Shiela climaxed together with the blond young mans semen spraying into the black haired woman's womb as her pussy coats his manhood in her juices. The two then going underneath the bed's covers and Ron spoons his now girlfriend from behind with his arms wrapped around her protectively, but comfortably. Sheila covering them with the sheets before interlacing their fingers over her stomach. They leaving his cock buried deep inside her as they rested together all through the night and into Saturday morning.

* * *

 **((And that was all for todays fic. I hope you all enjoyed. This has been an AU Crack fic that I have been thinking about for a while and with this new story I made I figured it would be good to place it here. Anyways this is only the beginning of my imagination so stick around. Peace. This is King signing out.))**


End file.
